<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Avengers competition day by Marvelfan1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513371">Avengers competition day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan1/pseuds/Marvelfan1'>Marvelfan1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Maybe I will add more tags</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan1/pseuds/Marvelfan1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The avengers have their annual competition for which they take very seriously when they feel up for it. Natasha and Steve get together at some point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Avengers competition day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a calm peaceful day at the avengers facility, Clint and Natasha were updating Steve and Thor on technology on the sofa, Pepper was sipping wine as per usually while Bruce was doing science stuff in a notebook. It was quiet and relaxing, that is until Tony Stark sprinted into the room, shouting<br/>
“BRUCE, WE ARE GOING TO WIN THIS.”<br/>
“May I ask what you are going to win.” Questioned Natasha in a bored voice.<br/>
“Have you guys forgotten about the Avengers competition day.” He replied hurt. Everyone groaned unenthusiastically.</p><p>A few compromises later, everyone agreed to participate. The teams were Clint and Steve, Tony and Bruce and Natasha and Thor. The teams were to complete a set of activities, the first team to complete them were awarded a point and the team with the most points at the end would win 100 dollars from the other teams. Everyone, bar Tony, thought that it was stupid and pointless, but they had nothing better to do. </p><p>Tony had told them that the challenges would come up and random times and would be told what they were, just before they began.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment. If you want me to continue the story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>